Power Rangers
by juzblue
Summary: Yap. Power Rangers. That's who they are.
1. Chosen ones

Power Rangers  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Power Rangers but I do own this story and it's characters, maybe except some names ^_^.  
  
A/N: Hey don't kill me! I promise I'll continue my other fics! But right now, I'll be working on this one. It's fun!  
  
Well, this story is set in the real world, where Power Rangers are just a TV show. (If you don't like it, don't read it. I'm just writing for fun.) All of the chosen ones' character are based on my friends (including the pairings, it's a rumor though) It is set in Malaysia (sorry, I 'm a Malaysian and don't know the US well enough to write about it.) and as you can see, all of the characters are Chinese. (I don't know others' culture well enough, I might offend someone)  
  
Just to let you know, in Malaysia, school starts in January and ends in November. There's normally a 2-month holiday at the end of the year and week-long holidays in February/March, June and August/September. There're tons of other holidays as well, since there's so many races and culture. (That's what I really like about Malaysia's school)  
  
I don't know about grade school but we have to attend Primary school from 7- 12 and secondary school from 13-17/18 (depends on whether you choose college or form six.) the characters are all from the same primary school (coincidence...?) and the story starts at their form 2 end of year holiday.  
  
That's all I guess. If you're confused about something, just tell me. Oh, about the names, I made all of them one-word-name so you won't have much trouble remembering it. There are indeed one-word-name in Chinese you know.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter One: The Chosen Ones  
  
In the well-lit room, a man stood by the window, staring at the gorgeous sight of the stars in awe. Not that he hadn't seen this type of view before, in fact, he has seen this kind of view countless times. Yet, it still manages to awe him.  
  
Once, when he was on a trip to a planet called Earth, he read a book called 'The Little Prince'. Something that the Little Prince said made him wonders, even until now, years later.  
  
The stars are beautiful, because of a flower that cannot be seen...  
  
Between understood and confused, he was stuck somewhere in-between.  
  
"It is time." An emotionless, though rather feminine voice came out of nowhere, cutting through the silence sharply. Its words seemed to be echoing...refusing to leave the lonely room.  
  
He felt only the slightest bit of shock.  
  
"Is the ship ready?" he asked, his words were seemingly too loud in the quiet room.  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
He turned away from the window, his weary face and tired eyes showed, surprisingly, a tiny bit of excitement...and hope.  
  
"Set a course for planet Earth. Hyper rush nine."  
  
* * *  
  
"Man, this is way too boring." the 14-year-old Ling exclaimed as she slammed the History textbook shut. She snuck a glance at the alarm clock on her bedside table and sighed. It was only 2.30.  
  
This was only the first day of a 2-month holiday and she was almost bored to hell already.  
  
She sighed, again, and decided to go for a walk.  
  
"Grams? Can I go out for a while?" she asked timidly, poking her head to the kitchen. Not that she was scared of her grandmother or something, she was just trying to be polite.  
  
"Why?" her grandma asked, looking straight at her with big, innocent eyes. She looked like a little girl even with her graying hair and traditional 'ah-ma' clothes; gray buttoned up shirt and brown quarter pants. (A/N: Ah- ma means grams/old lady in don't-know-what language. Probably a dialect though.)  
  
"It's really boring here..." she trailed off, fidgeting. She always felt uneasy whenever someone looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"But what about Di?" she asked quietly, referring to her 11-year-old brother. (A/N: di means little brother in Chinese)  
  
Oh, she thought bitterly. It's him again. It's always him isn't it?  
  
"He's *sleeping* grams. And he's not a baby anymore. He can always ask his friends to come anyway." She paused, "I'll be back before dinner OK? Bye!" she rushed out without waiting for a reply, pocketing her keys and cell phone on her way out.  
  
Just as she closed the supposed-to-be-'auto'-gate, her left wrist started to glow in a faint blue light.  
  
"What the-" before she could say anything else, the world suddenly dissolved to a shower of blue sparks.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yen! Can you do me a favor?" 14-year-old Yen's mother shouted from the kitchen. Yen sighed as she put down her pen. This cannot be good, she thought.  
  
"Kay! I'm coming!" She shouted back and dragged herself to the kitchen. "Yes?"  
  
"Can you buy a few things for me?" her mother asked, looking up from the dishes. "I have to take care of your sister and fetch Hui from her whatever- camp later..."  
  
"But I..." Think! Yen looked around, trying to find some suitable excuse. She is definitely not in the mood of walking to the grocery store, not to mention in this kind of weather.  
  
"C'mon! Ting is only two and you know Hui, she'll freak if I don't get there in time!" Her mum pleaded. Both of them share a friendship rather the normal mother-daughter bond.  
  
Looking at her mum's puppy dog's eye, Yen sighed. She knew she wouldn't get away with this. "Fine, what do you want?" she asked in a defeated tone.  
  
"It's all in here," her mum handed her a list and twenty ringgit, smiling brightly. "You're the best!" Yen couldn't help but chuckled, she finds her mum kinda cute sometimes.  
  
"Bye mum!" she pocketed the notes and walked out, shaking her head.  
  
"Come back before five thirty! Don't talk too long!" her mum shouted again. Yen stopped dead, confused. Talk? To whom? As she walked slowly on the road, trying hard to avoid stepping on anything (Guess what ^_^), she decided to forget about that.  
  
The sun shine ever-mercilessly on the hard road, but that's what you get if you live in a hot country like Malaysia. She chuckled, remembering her friend, Ling's joke about that.  
  
"What's so funny?" a voice asked behind her. She jumped. "Hey it's just me!" the voice assured, not that it help.  
  
There's something familiar about that voice, Yen just couldn't put her hands on it. She quickly turned around and blushed. Standing in front of her was a charming looking guy in yellow sleeveless shirt and jeans with his hands in his pockets. His short spiky black hair seemed to shine under the sunlight.  
  
"Long time no see, Yen." 14-year-old Jie said, smiling brightly. Her cheeks grew hot. Damn it! What's wrong with you! He is the one who had a crush on you not you on him! Well, the first part is true but the second part...  
  
"Hi Jie." She smiled awkwardly. Ever since last year, on the class reunion, there's a rumor that said a certain someone had a crush on her... "Err... what are you doing here? I thought you live quite far away?"  
  
"Oh, I just moved here. Thought I might walk around." He shrugged. Yen's heart skipped a beat. So that's what mum meant, she thought, but how did her mum know about this?  
  
"So what's so funny?" he repeated with his boyish grin. Huh? Oh! She remembered.  
  
"Nothing really. Just a joke Ling told me a while ago." She motioned for him to follow her. Slowly, they made their way to the shade under a big tree. "So where's Zhi?" she asked. Zhi is Jie's twin; they practically do everything together, so it's weird to see Jie alone.  
  
But just as she asked the question, she could almost feel Jie flinched. She turned, just to check, but Jie's face is just as cheerful.  
  
"He's in the house, unpacking his things." He simply said. Suddenly, pink sparks obscured her vision and before she could even scream, her world totally dissolved into pink.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mum! Where're my comic books?" 14-year-old Zhi shouted from his new bedroom, irritated. His new home is big and nice but he just couldn't find his old stuff.  
  
"They're all in the box honey! Ask your brother!" A feminine voice shouted back, referring to his twin, Jie. He groaned. His twin went out ages ago to find Yen, one of their friends in Primary school, who live around here.  
  
Suddenly, his left wrist glowed in a faint green light and all of a sudden, his world dissolved into green sparks.  
  
* * *  
  
The doorbell rang irritably.  
  
"Hey! Let me in!" Wei shouted, though he was dreading whoever who was going to get the door. It's the fourth time he forgot the keys this week.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot you keys again!" An annoyed voice replied. Footsteps could be heard and moments later, Wei's 16-year-old sister came stomping out angrily. He grinned sheepishly. "Where's my Laksa anyway?" she asked as she opened the gate.  
  
Oh god.  
  
"I'll be right back!" he 'reassured' and ran as fast as he could towards the direction of the small alley near the shop houses, where the famous Laksa stall is located. Behind him, his sister was shouting curses.  
  
Suddenly, just as he turned around the corner, red sparks appeared out of nowhere and obscured his vision. He stood there, stunned, watching his world disappeared in red sparks.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: So how is it? Yeah, lame, I know, but if you have time, please review, just to let me know there's actually someone reading it.  
  
I know, I promise I'll continue my PRWF fic, but I'm kinda stuck right now so I'll wait till the block goes away.  
  
P.S. Laksa is one of my favorites, it has noodles and curry-like-thingy, don't know how to explain but it's really good. 


	2. Of detective, street fighters and digimo...

Power Rangers  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of the Power Rangers but I do own this story and its characters.  
  
Chapter Two: Of detective, street fighters and Digimon trainer.  
  
As the shower of blue sparks disappeared, Ling saw a familiar room. A very, familiar room.  
  
"Yen!" someone shouted beside her, making her jumped in surprise. She turned and her eyes widen in surprise.  
  
Standing beside her in a line are old friends. Just beside her, Yen, who went to the same high school as her, was wearing a pink blouse and jeans shorts. Next to her was Jie, an old friend from her primary school, wearing jeans and yellow sleeveless shirt. Next to him was his twin Zhi, in dark green jacket with white undershirt and jeans, with the same spiky hair as his twin. Lastly, at the end of the line was Wei, also from the same school. He was wearing red t-shirt and black shorts.  
  
"Jie!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"SILENCE!" A voice declared loudly and they stopped immediately. Ling turned and noticed, for the first time, a man in neat sergeant-like uniform standing in front of the main screen. His face was serious, more so with the strong jaw and a tall nose. His eyes looked weary and kind though. With his hands behind his back and him standing ever-straightly, you might even think he forgot to take the hanger out of his clothes.  
  
"Greetings, chosen ones." He said sincerely in perfect English. Ling's heart started to race. Chosen ones...this room...did he mean...what she think he meant?  
  
"Welcome to the Cytan." He continued. She frowned, Cytan? What the heck is that? "My name is Zordon-" Ling almost choked, but coughed slightly instead.  
  
"Zordon?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow. How can it be? This must be a very sick joke. It had to be.  
  
"Yes," 'Zordon' confirmed, rather amusedly. "I understand that there's a show in your planet about the ranger system," he began, "but I'm afraid that the...creator, of the show got his idea from a rather interesting source." His lips twitched for a second, but change back to its normal seriousness almost immediately, Ling even wondered if she imagined it.  
  
It had to be a joke, Ling thought, shaking her head unconsciously. Ranger system? Is it real then? Or maybe I'm going crazy or something. She blinked hard, trying to see if she was seeing things. But 'Zordon' didn't blink out; he's still there, nor did the room that looked terribly like the Power Chamber in the show (minus the tube) disappear.  
  
"We have reasons to believe that a new evil had risen, and your home world, planet Earth has been targeted. All of you are chosen by the great Power to protect, not only your home world, but also those who needed it, and fight for good." He finished, surveying their expression.  
  
Ling's mind was racing, though she didn't even flinch. Am I going insane or am I dreaming? Power Rangers? C'mon, we're 14! You have got to be kidding me, she wanted to say, but in front of a stranger who somehow teleported them here, she decided to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"Is this some joke?" Zhi said and gave a nervous laugh. "It isn't funny to...get us here without asking first you know." He laughed nervously again. Yen and Jie exchanged glances while Wei, Ling noticed, was staring at her. She looked away quickly, turning her attention once again back to 'Zordon'.  
  
"Then can you explain how did you get here?" he asked instead, "I understand that your planet doesn't have teleportation technology."  
  
We really teleported here? Ling thought, slightly surprised even if she knew that, she didn't quite believe it though. She turned to look at Zhi, he was speechless.  
  
"But why us?" Wei spoke suddenly, "I mean, we're only fourteen-"  
  
"Your age doesn't matter and you mustn't question the Power's judgment." Zordon interjected, somewhat defensively, Ling noted. "All of you are chosen for a reason but it is not my place to tell you. It is a matter you have to discover by yourself."  
  
"Will you do it?" he asked after a moment of silence. No one dare to answer as they exchanged glances.  
  
Ling was a loyal fan of the show ever since she could remember. She always wanted to be a Power Ranger and hey, who don't? But she never thought it'll come true, now that she think of it...she knows full well what the consequences will be, being such a fan she is, and knowing how her life will change, she didn't feel like it anymore.  
  
"I'll do it." Wei spoke, determined. Zordon nodded at him approvingly. Ling looked at him in surprise. She never thought Wei as the bravest among them. But exactly what did she know about him? She never really regarded anyone as a true friend but a pawn back in primary school, one of the few things she regretted deeply.  
  
"I'll protect my home no matter what." He added. Home. It suddenly hit her. Why is she hesitating? It's her home they're talking about here! Shaking her head, she smiled.  
  
"Me too." Taking a deep breath, she declared. Everybody turned to look at her. Wei smiled, and she smiled back, knowing that she won't be alone anymore.  
  
* * *  
  
Yen was torn. She'll be really glad if someone jumped forward and shout, 'April Fool!' or saying there's a camera hidden somewhere, even if it means she made a fool of herself. A Power Ranger? It's the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard in her life!  
  
Yet the so-called Zordon had a point, she can never explained how she got here. The what? Teleportation? It's way too creepy. But if it's true...it means she'll have to fight...fight what actually? Her life will be in danger but if she doesn't, thousands other lives will be. And what if she died? She didn't want to die yet she's 14 for god's sake! She still has a life! What about her family? Her friends?  
  
So what should she do? Wei and Ling had already agreed but if she backs out...  
  
"Count us in then." Zhi said for both he and Jie. Jie nodded.  
  
"We can't back out now could we?" he flashed his boyish grin. Just great, she thought, frowning at him, just what I need. Then came the thing she has been dreading; everyone looked at her expectantly. She sighed; I suppose I won't get away with this anyway...  
  
"Fine, I'll do it." She agreed, though reluctantly. Yet surprisingly, her heart felt lighter all of a sudden, and she smiled despite herself.  
  
"Good." Zordon exclaimed, satisfied. "Before we begin, I have something really important to say; you're not allowed to expose your identities and therefore, you won't be able to use your name. You have to use your nicknames or just call others by their color. Wei, is it?" he asked, focusing on Wei, he nodded. "What would you like to be called?"  
  
Wei stood there, confused. "Anything I want?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, anything you want." Zordon reassured. Wei frowned, thinking hard. Yen couldn't help but wonders...  
  
"Conan?" she almost choked. Conan? The Conan? The famous detective? She never thought Wei as a comic fan...  
  
Zhi snorted while Jie chuckled. Yen shook her head, boys. Yet this is getting interesting, she thought amusedly as Wei's cheek grew red.  
  
"Very well then Conan," Zordon said, somehow confused about what's so funny with the name 'Conan'. Yen shook her head, grinning, such an alien like him... she jerked her attention to Zordon at once. Alien...that's what he is isn't it? She frowned; he can't possibly come from Earth could he? But he does look human enough though...why?  
  
"You will be the leader of the team, the red ranger." Zordon continued, pressing something on the main console. A drawer-like-thingy shot out and he took something from it. It looked like a wristband or something, except there's a small device on it. Wei...no, Conan, she corrected herself with a small grin, Conan took it in his hands, looking at it blankly. "Even though you're the leader, remember that teamwork," he paused, "is what that matters."  
  
"Ling," Zordon suddenly turned his attention to the girl beside her. Yen turned to look at her, Ling was staring at him blankly. "What would you like to be called?"  
  
Yen grinned; even Wei is calling himself 'Detective Conan', what name would Ling choose? Knowing her friend, she must choose something about cartoons.  
  
"Rika?" she asked uncertainly. Yen couldn't help but grinned widely as the twin's jaw dropped to the floor. Even the normally calm We...Conan was staring at her in surprise. They never knew the 'studious' Ling is a huge fan of cartoons, Digimon to be exact. Ling has many different personalities, if that's what you called it, though she often showed her colder side. In that case, she mused, Rika did suit her.  
  
"Rika," Zordon acknowledged, "you'll be the blue ranger and also the second- in-command." This time even Yen was surprise; I thought blue ranger is always a guy? Li...Rika nodded blankly. Zordon took a second wristband thingy from the drawer and gave it to the blue ranger.  
  
"How about you Zhi?" Zordon asked. Zhi didn't seem to grasp what was happening but snapped out of it seconds later. He exchanged glances with Jie and both of them nodded. They seemed to be able to communicate without words. It must be a twins' thing; she shook her head.  
  
"I'll be Ryu and he'll be Ken." He answered for both of them. Rika snickered. Yen looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Street fighters." She simply said. That's why the names sounded so familiar! Yen chuckled while Conan snorted at the corner. She should've known.  
  
"Ryu," Zordon took two of the wristband and held one out for 'Ryu', "you'll be the green ranger and Ken," 'Ryu' took it and Zordon held the other one out for 'Ken', "you'll be the yellow ranger." Ryu snorted and Ken glared at him. Yellow? She frowned in confusion; I thought only girls could be yellow ranger?  
  
"Every ranger is chosen for a reason and for a value deep within himself," Zordon said seriously, "It isn't funny." Both the twins grew red and Ryu muttered a 'sorry'.  
  
"And lastly," his kind soft eyes locked with hers and she took a deep breath. "You'll be the pink ranger, Yen. What would you like to be called?"  
  
Her eyes widen in surprise, almost as if she hasn't been expecting this. As a matter of fact, she hadn't, it's much more fun wondering what others would choose than to figure one herself. "Err..." she stammered.  
  
"Chun Li?" Conan suggested helpfully and Ryu poked him. Conan shot him a 'what-did-I-do' look, Ken grinned brightly while Rika was chuckling softly. Yen looked helplessly at her, she merely shrugged.  
  
"Just choose what you feel right." She said with her arms crossed, the wristband-device held firmly in one hand. Feel right? Yen frowned, what does feel right? She wasn't a fan of any TV shows or comics or cartoons like her friends and a name from those won't feel right at all.  
  
"Take your time," Zordon told her all of a sudden, she felt her cheeks grew hot and looked down quickly. "These names will be use as your official names in the ranger history and you will only be known as that to other planets."  
  
She sighed. He just has to tell me the importance of these names isn't it? She fidgeted, feeling others' eyes on her.  
  
"Do you have a Christian name of sort?" Ken suddenly asked. She nodded and smiled gratefully, knowing what he meant. Even if she isn't a Christian, she still has a Christian name, just for fun. Though she doubted it's not exactly 'Christian'.  
  
"I think Ephere will do." She finally decided, sighing.  
  
"Well, it's creative." The blue ranger commented helpfully. Everyone, except Zordon of course, chuckled.  
  
As she took the wristband thingy from Zordon, she looked around her wistfully. She didn't know anything about Power Rangers, nor did she know what to do about it, but with a detective and two street fighters around, not to mention a supposedly 'cold-hearted' Digimon trainer at her side, she has a funny feeling that they'll make the best team ever.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm really glad someone like it. Ryu and Rika? Is it just a coincidence? *grins evilly* Hehehe...  
  
Next week's the exam and I won't be able to update (NEXT WEEK! Can you believe it? I haven't even *touch* my books!) So please be patient. Wish me luck! (I will need it)  
  
Hope you enjoy the story! 


End file.
